Dragon ball z (universo)
Dragon Ball (ドラゴンボール, Doragon Bōru?) es un manga escrito e ilustrado por Akira Toriyama. Fue publicado originalmente en la revista Shōnen Jump, de la editorial japonesa Shūeisha, entre 1984 y 1995. Su trama describe las aventuras de Gokū, un guerrero saiyajin cuyo fin es proteger a la Tierra de otros seres que quieren conquistarla y exterminar a la humanidad. Conforme transcurre la trama conoce a otros personajes que le ayudan en este propósito. El nombre de la serie proviene de unas esferas mágicas que, una vez reunidas, invocan a un dragón que concede deseos. En varias ocasiones resultan útiles tanto para Gokū y sus amigos como para la humanidad, aunque también son procuradas de forma constante por algunos seres que quieren emplearlas con fines malignos. El manga tuvo 519 capítulos impresos recopilados en 42 volúmenes tankōbon. Dos años después de su lanzamiento, Toei Animation estrenó una adaptación anime que abarcó aproximadamente la primera mitad de la obra. Una vez concluida su transmisión en 1989 por el canal Fuji Television en Japón, Toei estrenó una continuación titulada Dragon Ball Z, la cual incorporó el contenido restante del manga.1 Un tercer anime producido por el mismo estudio se estrenó en 1996. Denominado Dragon Ball GT, posee un argumento inédito en cuya redacción no participó Toriyama. La violencia y desnudez presentes tanto en algunos episodios del anime, aunque también del manga, provocaron la censura por parte de las distribuidoras en distintos países. Las ventas del material impreso, cuantificadas en más de 156 millones de copias vendidas en Japón y en más de 230 millones a nivel mundial, llevaron a Dragon Ball a ser uno de los títulos más exitosos de Shūeisha. Las adaptaciones anime también consiguieron un éxito notable; en 1999, por ejemplo, uno de sus capítulos logró un récord de audiencia en la cadena Cartoon Network, con 1,7 millones de televidentes. Dragon Ball es considerada como una de las obras más influyentes y populares de la época contemporánea, y ha servido de inspiración para otros mangakas como Eiichirō Oda, Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima, creadores de One Piece, Naruto y Fairy Tail, respectivamente. Existe una franquicia de productos sobre el universo creado por Toriyama que incluye películas animadas y de imágenes reales, animaciones originales, videojuegos, cartas coleccionables, figuras de acción y juguetes, entre otros. Argumento Freezer es un ser que conquista planetas para venderlos después a otros, a través de una organización a la que pertenecen criaturas de distintas razas. Una de ellas es la de los saiyajin, seres con aspecto humano y poseedores de mucha fuerza. Temeroso de que representen una amenaza para su dominio, Freezer decide usar sus poderes para exterminarlos destruyendo su hogar, el planeta Vegeta. Sólo unos cuantos saiyajin sobreviven a la masacre, entre ellos Vegeta, Nappa y los hermanos Raditz y Kakarotto, a quienes prefiere dejar con vida para que sigan sirviendo a su propósito. Para asegurarse de que sigan teniéndole lealtad, les miente al decirles que la destrucción de su planeta se había debido al impacto de un meteorito. Kakarotto, que aún es un bebé, es enviado en una nave espacial a la Tierra, para que cuando crezca extermine a la humanidad y se apodere del planeta. La nave de Kakarotto llega a su destino y se impacta en algún sitio, al que después llega un anciano llamado Son Gohan que descubre a Kakarotto en el interior del vehículo espacial. Aunque desconoce su origen, Gohan lo adopta como su propio nieto y lo bautiza como «Gokū». Poco después, por descuido el bebé cae desde un acantilado y se golpea la cabeza, lo cual le ocasiona una amnesia que le hace olvidar su origen saiyajin. Gohan se hace cargo del pequeño hasta su muerte, algunos años después, tras lo cual el niño queda desamparado. Poco después conoce a Bulma, una joven que busca las Dragon Balls, siete esferas mágicas que al reunirlas permiten llamar al dragón Shenlong, una criatura capaz de concederle cualquier deseo al responsable de juntar todas las esferas. Gokū decide acompañar a Bulma en su búsqueda, y en la aventura ambos conocen a otros personajes como Oolong, Yamcha y Puar, así como al villano Pilaf que también quiere las Dragon Balls para «conquistar el mundo». Para mejorar sus habilidades de combate y participar en un torneo de artes marciales denominado Tenkaichi Budōkai, el protagonista entrena con Kame Sennin, un anciano maestro de artes marciales que le enseña varias técnicas, entre las cuales destaca el Kame Hame Ha. En su entrenamiento Gokū conoce a Krilin, otro alumno de Kame Sennin quien acompaña al saiyajin en otras varias aventuras, y a Ten Shin Han. Conforme transcurre la serie, Gokū se enfrenta a otros antagonistas como el ejército Red Ribbon, Tao Pai Pai y Piccolo Daimaō, y continúa su entrenamiento con otros maestros como Karin y Kamisama, dios de la Tierra y creador de las Dragon Balls. Se casa con Chichi, con quien procrea primeramente a Gohan y luego a Goten. No es sino hasta la aparición en la Tierra de los otros guerreros saiyajin, y del propio Freezer, que Gokū se entera de su pasado. En su afán por proteger a la humanidad se enfrenta a estos y los derrota. Este mismo ideal lo lleva a combatir luego a otros enemigos, entre los cuales sobresalen el androide Cell y la criatura Majin Boo. Es ayudado por otros personajes como Piccolo y Vegeta, con quienes mantuvo en algún momento una rivalidad efímera, o Trunks, y obtiene enseñanzas de seres espirituales como Kaiō Sama, que le instruye con las técnicas Genkidama y Kaiō Ken; y Kaiō Shin del Este. Tiempo después se entera de que existen otros seres poderosos que rigen el universo, como Bills, el dios de la destrucción, así como de un nuevo tipo de Dragon Balls con mayor poder que las originales —las «Dragon Balls definitivas»—, cuya localización le lleva a recorrer el espacio exterior junto con Trunks, su nieta Pan y el robot Giru. Esta aventura le lleva a enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo, Baby, y a combatir a dragones perversos. Al final de la serie, debido a que las Dragon Balls originales acumulan un alto nivel de «energía negativa» en su interior, debido a su uso constante en la Tierra, Gokū parte sin rumbo junto con Shenlong para mantener equilibrada la energía de las esferas. Su cuerpo se desvanece al mismo tiempo que desaparecen las Dragon Balls. Temáticas Básicamente Dragon Ball trata sobre la lucha entre el bien y el mal. Al principio algunos de los personajes quieren reunir las siete Dragon Balls para pedir algún deseo personal, pero se enteran de que dichos objetos también son buscados por otros con fines malignos, lo cual les lleva a enfrentarse a ellos muchas veces en más de una ocasión. Eventualmente aparecen adversarios más poderosos que los anteriores, con objetivos como conquistar la Tierra o exterminar a la humanidad;de tal forma que en la trama abundan varios elementos característicos de la ciencia ficción Gokū y sus amigos representan el bien e intentan erradicar el mal con ayuda de las Dragon Balls y otros objetos mágicos, sin que la muerte represente un obstáculo definitivo para ellos, ya que pueden revivir con ayuda de dichos objetos. Uno de los valores que trata es la amistad, toda vez que varios de los deseos que los protagonistas piden al juntar las esferas son para revivir a amigos que murieron. Además Gokū siempre acude a ayudar a sus amigos cuando estos están en peligro. El protagonista ofrece una imagen de «redención y esperanza» así como de crecimiento personal al incrementar su poder de manera notable conforme transcurre la serie: «Gokū lucha para mejorar y desarrollar sus habilidades porque le hace sentirse más fuerte y feliz ... Busca enemigos más fuertes para obligarse a mejorar y probar que es mejor que antes, no para ratificar su existencia e invalidar la de sus oponentes».Esto último, queda ejemplificado en las diferentes ocasiones en que el personaje se emociona al conocer a un enemigo desafiante o como cuando, poco antes de derrotar a Majin Boo, él le dice: «Boo Eres un ser increíble, diste lo mejor de ti y por eso te admiro. Pasaste por varias transformaciones, fuiste tan poderoso que todos nosotros te odiamos.. ... te estaré esperando para pelear, yo también entrenaré, entrenaré mucho para volverme más fuerte. Adiós Majin Boo». A grandes rasgos, la serie da a entender que cualquiera puede superarse y lograr sus objetivos, siempre y cuando uno se esmere constantemente en lo que hace o anhela,y que hay que «enfrentarse a los problemas en lugar de huir de ellos». De igual forma, supone que si hay un manejo apropiado de la ira, cabe la posibilidad de usarla como «herramienta motivacional» para esforzarse más, como ocurre cuando los saiyajin usan este sentimiento para adquirir más poder y determinación en sus combates. Y explica que la maldad puede llegar a convertirse en bondad, tal y como ocurre con algunos personajes de la serie como Vegeta. La serie también posee varias referencias a temas sexuales. Estos abundan especialmente en la primera parte de la obra; por ejemplo, Oolong está enamorado secretamente de Bulma y suele pensar de manera pervertida estando cerca de ella, mientras que Kame Sennin presenta recurrentes hemorragias nasales cuando se excita al ver o pensar en mujeres desnudas. Este tipo de alusiones provocó controversia y censura de varias escenas del anime a lo largo de su transmisión fuera de Japón. Medios La editorial Shūeisha comenzó a publicar Dragon Ball el 3 de diciembre de 1984, en la revista de manga Shūkan Shōnen Jump de tiraje semanal. Después de más de una década, y un total de 519 episodios recopilados en 42 volúmenes tankōbon, el último capítulo salió a la venta el 5 de junio de 1995. La conclusión se debió a que Toriyama se sentía exhausto y quiso dejar de dibujar por algún tiempo. Kazuhiko Torishima, Yū Kondō y Fuyuto Takeda fueron los responsables de la edición del contenido. Shūeisha ha reeditado a Dragon Ball en diferentes ocasiones. En diciembre de 2002 lo recopiló en un formato especial denominado kanzenban —«edición perfecta»—, en el cual condensó el material original en 34 volúmenes, e incluyó una modificación leve en el final, así como portadas e ilustraciones nuevas. Más de una década después, en febrero de 2013, la editorial puso a la venta otra edición con ilustraciones a todo color en la que omitió las aventuras de Gokū cuando era niño para centrarse en la trama de los guerreros Z. De manera simultánea, apareció la primera edición digital en el sitio web oficial de Shūeisha. Además de las publicaciones anteriormente citadas, la editorial ha distribuido la obra de Toriyama en otro tipo de ediciones, como la de su línea Shueisha Jump Remix, una revista que retoma series antiguas de la compañía. Un rasgo característico de esta edición es que, a diferencia de Shūkan Shōnen Jump que contenía diferentes mangas en una sola publicación, en esta nueva revista se editó un título por cada tomo lanzado, y no retomó el contenido original del manga, sino que se centró en la adaptación al manga de las diversas películas animadas que hasta entonces habían sido producidas. En total, tuvo diez volúmenes. Previamente, la editorial ya había publicado entre 1992 y 2010 algunas ediciones impresas basadas en las películas y en los especiales televisivos de la serie, que en 2009 comenzaron a distribuirse en formato kanzenban. Al igual que estas últimas publicaciones, existe una línea de manga que consiste en una adaptación de la serie anime producida por Toei Animation, y que comenzó a comercializarse a partir de 2005. Una edición orientada al mercado infantil consistente en otra adaptación del anime estuvo disponible entre 1994 y 1995. En Estados Unidos, Viz Media posee los derechos de distribución del manga. A diferencia de la publicación original en japonés, la edición estadounidense se tituló Dragon Ball Z entre los volúmenes 17 y 42, para guardar concordancia con la adaptación anime y evitar confusión en sus lectores. La distribución original era de un solo capítulo por mes; a partir de 2000, la editorial comenzó a compilarlos en formato de novela gráfica.79 Ese mismo año, Viz comenzó a censurar algunos elementos de la serie a manera de «consesiones», debido a quejas de padres de familia. Estas modificaciones contaron con la aprobación de Shūeisha y del propio Toriyama, que inclusive les aconsejó por ejemplo ocultar los genitales de Gokū con objetos, en vez de borrarlos. En 2001, más de 10 000 fanáticos le solicitaron a Viz que dejase de censurar la obra. La editorial accedió y al año siguiente relanzó la serie con una nueva clasificación por edades, esta vez para un público mayor de 13 años de edad. En otros países, el manga ha sido publicado igual que el tiraje de Viz Media, es decir separando el contenido en Dragon Ball y en Dragon Ball Z; en Reino Unido, el material es distribuido por diferentes editoriales, como Gollancz Manga y Viz; en Australia y Nueva Zelanda bajo el sello editorial Madman Entertainment; Glénat Editions en Francia; Editions Star Comics en Italia; Carlsen Comics en Alemania y Dinamarca; Glénat Benelux en los Países Bajos; Comix-ART en Rusia; Japonica Polonica Fantastica en Polonia; Conrad en Brasil; Bonnier Carlsen en Suecia; China Children Press & Publication Group y Tong Li Publishing en China; Grupo Editorial Vid en México, Editorial Ivrea en Argentina; y Planeta DeAgostini en España. Cabe señalarse que fue España el primer país de Occidente en donde comenzó a distribuirse Dragon Ball. Derivados y cross-overseditar Toriyama creó Nekomajin en 1999, una serie breve que constituye una parodia de Dragon Ball y que fue publicada de manera esporádica en las revistas Shūkan Shōnen Jump y Gekkan Shōnen Jump. Su último capítulo apareció en 2005. En abril de ese mismo año todos los capítulos se recopilaron en una edición kanzenban. Al año siguiente, para conmemorar el 30° aniversario de la publicación original de Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen Mae Hashutsujo, salió a la venta una edición especial titulada Super Kochikame, que incorporó a personajes de otros mangas a manera de cross-over, entre ellos de Dragon Ball, específicamente en el capítulo «This is the Police Station in front of Dragon Park on Planet Namek» —«Esta es la estación de policía enfrente del parque de Dragón en el planeta Namek»—. En esta producción colaboraron Toriyama y Osamu Akimoto. En ese mismo año, 2006, apareció otro cross-over esta vez con One Piece, en la que estuvieron involucrados el autor de Dragon Ball y Eiichiro Oda. El capítulo especial lleva por nombre Cross Epoch. En 2009 salió a la venta una adaptación del OVA Ossu! Kaette kita Son Gokū to nakamatachi!!, ilustrada por Naho Ōishi y publicada en V Jump. Ōishi también se encargó de la producción de Dragon Ball SD, lanzada por primera vez en 2010 en la revista Saikyō Jump, cuya narrativa se extendería por varios capítulos en los que relata las mismas aventuras de Gokū cuando era niño, aunque con algunos detalles visuales modificados en un estilo artístico conocido como super deformed. A mediados de 2011, Ōishi participó en la producción de Dragon Ball: Episodio de Bardock, que constó de tres capítulos publicados en V Jump, y que continúa la historia relatada en el especial televisivo de 1990, sobre el padre de Gokū. Con tal de promocionar la cinta La batalla de los dioses, Ōishi también estuvo a cargo de una adaptación en manga de la película, que se publicó en abril de 2013 en Saikyō Jump. A partir de septiembre de 2012, V Jump incluyó de manera similar una serie manga de breve duración para promocionar el juego Dragon Ball Heroes Anime La producción del anime consta de varias fases. En la primera de ellas se reúnen los involucrados en la serie para planear, entre otros aspectos, la cantidad de episodios y la transición del manga a la animación. El guionista redacta luego el libreto para cada capítulo, en un proceso que le toma varias revisiones por parte de todos los involucrados en la producción. A continuación, el director de la serie elabora el guion gráfico con las principales secuencias de cada capítulo para que funcione a manera de guía visual, que suele ser acompañada de un texto donde se detallan los acontecimientos que tienen lugar en esa escena, así como los efectos de sonido y animaciones requeridas en específico. Después del guion gráfico, los animadores en jefe de cada episodio dibujan una ilustración más detallada de cada secuencia, sin incluir aún datos específicos como la vestimenta de los personajes. Eventualmente, esta nueva imagen es revisada por el supervisor de animación con el fin de corregir algunos aspectos técnicos en caso de que existiesen. Sólo después de esta etapa, comienza el proceso de animación con el dibujo sobre papel celuloide transparente, el trazado de los contornos y la iluminación de todos los elementos involucrados en la secuencia. Más adelante, se enmarcan las ilustraciones para definir el área que será animada, y se fotografían con una cámara de 16 mm, una a la vez. Esta fase es seguida inmediatamente por el proceso de edición y la incorporación de la banda sonora, efectos de sonido y actuaciones de voz. Para las voces de los personajes, los actores respectivos leen sus diálogos conforme se proyectan las escenas específicas en una pantalla grande situada frente a ellos. Por lo general, se realizan sesiones de evaluación antes de la edición definitiva, y el proceso completo de grabación requiere entre 2 y 3 horas para cada capítulo. Finalmente, para su emisión, se realiza una copia de la cinta grabada en formato de 16 mm, para recortar aún más la imagen final y garantizar de esta forma que toda la escena sea visible para el espectador, lo cual no es posible en el formato anterior Categoría:Universos